Leaving This Hell
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Different story to the anime and game. Ange is bullied at her school until a new transfer student comes and befriends her. It turns out that Ange's new friend is a witch and they escape the boarding school. Along the way Jessica will join them and help them get to a mansion on an island that they are headed for.


**Okay, so this fic is basically about a fantasy I had.I came across this couple by a picture first. I'd watched some of Umineko before, but never got to where Ange came in. After watching it through again I decided that I liked this pairing the most xp Anyway I hope eyeryone enjoys it! Oh, and tell me what you think ^^**

"Take your seats everyone!" The teacher demanded entering the class.

"Today a new student is transferring into this class. You may come in!" The teacher shouted so the new student could hear her.

'Great. Probably just another bitch to make fun of me' Ange thought from her desk.

When Ange was younger her brother died in a car accident. Soon after her father and mother ran away and abandoned her. After that Ange was left in the care of her abusive aunt Eva. Eva sent to a boarding school only to get bullied by the other students due to her status.

The new student walked into the classroom, her glossy hair blew in the wind coming from the window. She then bowed and looked at the class smiling.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mammon. I come from a rich family that lives in a mansion on the hills. Please look after me." The girl introduced.

The class clapped and a few girls even went up to greet her. After the greetings the teacher went on with her lesson. Ange barley payed attention, not like she even cared.

After hours of pointless teaching the lunch bell rang.

"Don't forget to finish you're homework everyone!" The teacher walked out waving.

After the teacher was out of sight three girls in the class walked towards Ange. They're the girls that harass Ange the most. They slamed a sheet of paper onto Ange's desk.

"What was up with you're last test results!?" One of the girls asked rudely.

Ange looked down only to find out that she only got 45% of her questions correct.

"You're dragging the rest of the class down. You should just leave already. I don't understand how you were accepted into this school to begin with!" The same girl yelled in Ange's face.

Ange clenched her fists in anger. She bit down on her lip trying to contain her anger. Then a few tear drops fell onto the desk below her.

"Hey, What's wrong with you!? Treating someone like this just because of the score she got on her previous test! Or is it because of something like family status!?" Mammon stuck up for Ange.

'This is the first time someone's been nice to me." Ange though for the first time in her life.

"Hmmm, so the new bitch is sticking up for Ange here. You better watch yourself girl." The girls walked away.

Ange bolted for the door, but someone grabbed onto her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mammon looked concerned.

Ange turned around to look at the girl, her eyes still had a few tears pouring down her cheek. Mammon brought one of her hands up to Ange's cheek and wiped the tears from her face.

"How about we eat together?" Mammon asked cheerfully.

"...Okay?" Ange was confused since she was never really treated nicely.

Mammon followed Ange as she walked to the garden area that she usually sits at.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Mammon looked around.

"No one else comes here so it's good to get away from everything." Ange said with a hurt sound in her voice.

Mammon grabbed Ange's hands into her own.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side!" Mammon winked playfully.

"Thanks...I guess." Ange smiled slightly under her breath.

"Sooooo...mind telling me about yourself?" Mammon asked.

"There's not much to say. My father's a rich man that married a 'normal person' as everyone calls it. I've been treated like this because of my family's status." Ange stated plainly.

"I'm going to be honest so don't tell anyone. I'm not actually from a rich family. Me and my sisters work for a rich woman. Basically, like a maid." Mammon admitted.

"No wonder why you're nice." Ange commented.

"What you don't want to talk to me since I'm a 'normal person'?" Mammon pouted.

"Actually it's the opposite. You're the first person in my life that's been nice too me. Everyone else treats me like shit."

Mammon suddenly embraced Ange out of nowhere. Mammon rested her hands behind Ange's back.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Mammon released her embrace on Ange and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry about it." Ange smiled properly for the first time in her life.

Then the bell rang.

"No! I forgot to eat my lunch!" Mammon cried.

Ange laughed at the girl's behavior.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Mammon pouted again.

"Sorry." Ange was still laughing a bit not able to stop.

"We should hurry." Mammon said.

They walked back to class quickly so they wouldn't be late. After a few more hours it was the end of the school day and everyone needed to go back to their own rooms.

"I'll see you later Ange!" Mammon waved before entering her room.

"What a strange girl." Ange muttered under her breath.

Ange returned to her own room and got changed into her pajamas. Soon after the authorities of the school came around each room to check them. After that was done Ange returned to her desk and began her homework. After a good hour of homework Ange was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her window.

Ange though it was just her imagination since her window was a few floors up. She then heard it again though. She wondered what was out there so she walked towards her window. She then opened the curtain and a figure came into view.

"AHHHHH!" Ange screamed almost having a heart attack.

"Shhhhh. You're going to wake everyone up screaming like that." The figure was none other then Mammon.

"What are you doing here!?" Ange asked.

"Tell me the truth, do you want to leave this place?" Mammon asked.

"The boarding School? Of course I do. I'm sick of being surrounded by bitches all day." Ange rolled her eyes.

"Then lets get out of here." Mammon jumped into the room.

"Seriously? You've only been here for one day." Ange didn't want to encourage anything.

"Wasn't my choice. My parents took me back from the woman I was working for and sent me here. I want to go back to the mansion with my sisters." Mammon admitted.

"But why only you and not your sisters as well?" Ange question.

"Apparently I'm not good enough for their standards. It's not like they're rich anyway." Mammon complained.

Ange stayed silent, not knowing what she should do.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll protect you. I'm the one encouraging this." Mammon hoped to convince the girl.

"But where will I go then?" Ange couldn't make up her mind.

"Come with me to the mansion I used to live in." Mammon grabbed Ange's hands and pulled her towards the window.

"You do realize that we're several stories up." Ange pointed out.

"Stop asking questions." Mammon pulled Ange towards her and picked her up bridal style.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ange blushed at the other girls action.

"Remember, no more questions." Mammon put a finger over Ange's lips.

Mammon then jumped out the window, still carrying Ange, Ange shut for eyes just waiting to smash against the ground. After a few seconds had past Ange opened her eyes because she hadn't hit the ground yet. Then she saw a miracle. She looked at Mammon as she was floating in midair. A bright light surrounded Mammon.

"What are you?" Ange asked quietly.

"What did I tell you about question? Well you do deserve an explanation. I'm a witch. I preform all types of magic. This time I cast a spell on myself so I could float." Mammon explained.

Ange couldn't even mutter out a word. She was too shocked to even speak a single word.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mammon asked.

This snapped Ange out of her daze as she shook her head.

"Then why? Why are you taking me with you?" Ange didn't understand.

"Why? That's because you looked miserable. I was planning to leave anyway but I felt a need to take you with me." Mammon smiled sweetly.

Mammon then floated to the ground and put Ange down.

"Is anyone there!?" Someone called out who was most likely a guard.

"Quick! Before we get caught!" Mammon whispered into Ange's ear.

Mammon pulled Ange on by the hand as they ran out of the boarding school. Finally, Ange had escaped hell.


End file.
